psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Language delay
Language delay is a language disorder, failure to develop language abilities on the usual developmental timetable. Language delay is distinct from speech delay, in which the speech mechanism itself is the locus of delay. Thus, language delay refers specifically to a delay in the development of the underlying knowledge of language, rather than its implementation. The difference between language and speech can be understood by considering the relationship between a computer program and an output device like a printer. The software running on the computer (a word processing program, for example) is designed to allow a user to create content that is stored in the computer. In order to actually create a physical copy of the file, the computer requires another device: a printer. The printer takes the file and transforms it into a series of commands which control the movement of a print head, thereby making marks on paper. This two-stage process is something like the distinction between language (computer program) and speech (printer). When we want to communicate something, the first stage is to encode the message into a set of words and sentence structures that convey our meaning. These processes are collectively what we refer to as language. In the second stage, language is translated into motor commands that control the articulators, thereby creating speech. Speech refers to the actual process of making sounds, using such organs and structures as the lungs, vocal cords, mouth, tongue, teeth, etc. Because language and speech are two independent stages, they may be individually delayed. For example, a child may be delayed in speech (i.e., unable to produce intelligible speech sounds), but not delayed in language. In this case, the child would be attempting to produce an age-appropriate amount of language, but that language would be difficult or impossible to understand. Conversely, a child with a language delay typically has not yet had the opportunity to produce speech sounds, it is therefore likely to have a delay in speech as well. Language delay is commonly divided into receptive and expressive categories. Receptive language refers to the process of understanding what is said to us. Expressive language refers to the use of words and sentences to communicate what we think, need, and want. Language delay is a risk factor for other types of developmental delay, including social, emotional, and cognitive delay. One particularly common result of language delay is delayed or inadequate acquisition of reading skills. Reading depends upon an ability to code and decode script (i.e., match speech sounds with symbols, and vice versa). If a child is still struggling to master language and speech, it is very difficult to then learn another level of complexity (writing). Thus, it is crucial that children have facility with language in order to be successful readers. In 2005, researchers found a connection between expressive language delay and a genetic abnormality: a duplicate set of the same genes that are missing in sufferers of Williams-Beuren syndrome.http://www.news.utoronto.ca/bin6/051020-1716.asp See also * Apraxia * Autism * Bilingualism * Cleft Palate * Delayed development * Down Syndrome * Language development * Linguistics * Psycholinguistics * Retarded speech development * Speech therapy * Vocalization External links * American Speech-Language-Hearing Association (ASHA): Different Issues in Speech and Language Development. * Parent resource of Speech and Language Development * Talking with Toddlers: An on-line resource and community to support parents of children with expressive language delay * KidsHealth:Delay in Speech and Language * Early Identification of Speech-Language Delays and Disorders * The Listen Up Web-Language Development * help for accurate diagnosis and teaching language * Late Talkers Support Category:Delayed development Category:Developmental disorders Category:Language acquisition category:Language development Category:Language disorders